The collections of the underworld
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: ( Recueil pour les nuits fof) Lucifer, et tous les personnages sont présents dans les recueils... ( en cours)
1. Mon cauchemar, c'est toi !

**Titre** : The collections of the underworld

**Rating** : K plus...

**Thème 1** : Cauchemar

**Le ships** : Maze x Linda

**Petit mot de l'auteur** : voici ma participation **aux nuits du FoF **: il fallait écrire un texte sur le thème « cauchemar » en une heure. Ca y est, c'est mon 2ème texte réalisé pour ces nuits. Je m'amuse beaucoup et même si je suis débutante, j'espère que mon texte sera à la hauteur. Bonne lecture, à tous ! Merci de votre compréhension et désolée s'il y a des mots qui manquent dû aux bugs du site ! J'espère que je ne serais pas trop maladroite avec les temps, sinon, veuillez m'excuser :)

* * *

Maze était de bonne humeur ce matin puisqu'elle allait voir Linda dans son bureau, tout d'abord pour ses séances de psy, et ensuite, pour la draguer un peu. Son sourire faisait plaisir à voir pour Chloé, le lieutenant Decker. Il était déjà 11 heures 45 du matin et la jeune femme était déjà chez Linda avec une tenue différente. Habillée, sexy et élégante la démone voulait épater la femme qui se cachait derrière la psy, souriante.

Cependant, c'était le cauchemar de la psychologue de Maze et Lucifer. Linda ne savait pas comment lui avouer ses sentiments et cela était devenu un véritable dilemme et un authentique cauchemar puisqu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'aimer une femme, mais seulement des hommes.

La démone se mordait sensuellement la lèvre pulpeuse inférieure et la jeune femme blonde ne la quittait pas des yeux, sérieuse. Elle remettait ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez puis elle restait, sérieuse. Linda était souvent une femme fatale, mais son cauchemar était présent en face d'elle. Elle avait peur de ses nouveaux sentiments. Maze prit la parole avec une voix déterminée et lourde. Elle voulait voir ce qui se cachait vraiment derrière la psy, envoûtante.

—Linda ? Tu es là ? Je te trouve ailleurs…

—Oh, désolée, je pensais au cauchemar que j'ai fait cette nuit…

—Oh, c'était sur quoi ? La torture ? Le sexe entre des femmes ?

Bingo ! Maze avait vu juste sur le point faible de Linda. Elle se mordit la lèvre, inquiète.

—Whou, tu es là ?

—Oui, excuse-moi. J'étais encore ailleurs et on a finit…

—Déjà ? La séance a été rapide ce matin, je trouve... s'enquit-elle, souriante.

—Oui, je vais fermer exceptionnellement, pardon Maze. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule, tu comprends ?

Maze soupira et dit :

—Linda, je tiens beaucoup à toi. On a sauvé des vies et tu me manques !

—Tu me manques aussi, mais je dois encore diriger l'apparence de Lucifer, le vrai...

—Donc, tu fais des cauchemars à cause de cet idiot ? devina-t-elle, surprise.

—Oui, je ne le vois plus comme avant. Je vois toujours son visage abîmé par le feu, Maze !

—Et moi ? termina la jeune femme fatale, tu as peur de moi ?

—Pas du tout, mais tu dois me comprendre ! Je... Je ne sais plus où j'en suis !

Le cauchemar de Linda fut réalisé puisque Maze l'embrassa en pleine bouche pour lui avouer toute son amour envers Linda. Celle-ci avait les yeux écarquillées avec un air surpris sur le visage... Mais pourquoi la blonde ne fut pas si étonnée de voir ce baiser ? Tôt ou tard, le monde des cauchemars s'était transformé en rêve..

* * *

Note, je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire cet os et merci Almayen pour la correction !


	2. Tu me hanteras toute ma vie

**Titre **: Tu me hanteras toute ma vie

**Le ships **: Chloé / Lucifer

**Rating** : K

**Thème 2 **: Hanter

**Petit mot de l'auteur **: voici un autre texte pour la nuit **FoF de 60 min** :) Bonne lecture, à tous ! :) Je me suis éclatée pour le faire... Alors, go'go'go ! :) Merci, à Almayen pour sa correction !

* * *

—Lucifer, vous vous croyez où comme ça ?

—Je me sens chez moi, lieutenant. Enfin, chez vous.

—Certes, mais je suis presque toute nue !

—Ok, ok, je vous attends en bas dans la cuisine. dit le diable en personne.

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Lucifer prépara des délicieux pancakes au chocolat et à la fraise, auxquels il ajouta de la crème chantilly par-dessus. Trixie arriva derrière lui et lui fit peur avec son costume de fantôme. Maze se trouvait à sa droite, souriante. Elle était habillée en princesse rose pour faire plaisir à la fille de Chloé ce qui fit rire son ancien maître, Lucifer, et ce qui vexa Maze.

—Maze ! Tu es habillée en rose-bonbon ? se moqua Lulu, le diable en personne.

—Ahaha, très drôle. Trixie a voulu que je sois la plus belle princesse de la soirée...

—C'est vrai, tu es trop belle Maze comme ça ! dit-elle, en souriant.

—Et toi ? Tu es habillée en quoi pour Halloween, ma petite ?

—En fantôme, ça ne se voit pas ? répliqua-t-elle entre les dents, visiblement vexée par Lucifer.

Lucifer se pouffa de rire et eut des crampes d'estomacs à cause de la tenue de la diablesse qui fronça du regard envers son ancien boss du monde souterrain. Légèrement, Maze fit la moue. Soudain son regard se posa sur le lieutenant qui était habillée en super-héros pour la soirée des agents de police au poste de police. Chloé était devenue Shazam, le super-héros des comics.

—Oh, maman j'adore ton costume !

—Merci ma puce. Maze ?

—Si tu me dis que le " rose" me va bien, je te tue, Chloé_eee !_

—Ok, ok, je ne dirais rien du tout !

" Cette soirée me hantera toute ma vie" pensa Maze en haussant les épaules.

—Trixie ? appela sa mère.

—Oui, maman ?

—Ne mange pas trop bonbons ce soir, ok ?

—Oui, Maze est une super nounou, elle va me surveiller, maman, je te le promets !

—Super, alors, bonne soirée les filles... remercia la femme lieutenant, en quittant la maison.

Cependant, Lucifer la suivit et il marcha derrière elle, en protestant.

—Vous n'avez même pas déjeuné ! Lieutenant !

—Je n'ai pas faim, de plus, je dois aller avec Dan pour la soirée.

—Ohhhhhh, monsieur ducon est habillé comment ce soir ?

—Je ne sais pas, en super-flic pour une fois. tonna-t-elle en montant dans la voiture.

" Cette journée me hantera toute ma vie, et celle de Maze aussi. Voir le lieutenant qui s'amuse enfin en Shazam – ou en je ne sais quoi... Ca fait plaisir de la voir comme ça. Elle le mérite au fond." pensa Lucifer en montant sur le siège passager avec un large sourire aux lèvres…

* * *

**FIN, une review c'est gratuit, ne l'oubliez pas ! :) **


End file.
